Iris
by abs-walkers-12
Summary: Shane counts Iris as his daughter and wants to keep her safe. But he often takes it too far, especially when it comes to Glenn.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't move a muscle." Glenn advises her. He pins her to the ground.

"Are they coming?" She asks him. He nods and she starts to shake with fright.

"It's okay. Just...don't move."

"Will we die if I do?" She asks.

"Yes." He whispers.

"What if I screamed?"

"You scream and I'll shoot you myself." She nods. "Iris, please, don't scream."

"I won't." A loud moan aches her ears and she clutches to Glenn, she's terrified but she has to get through this. "Their coming." She whispers.

"It's okay, I'll keep you safe." He whispers back. She stares at him, he quickly burys her head in her neck as a walker passes by.

"Can they hear heart beats?" She asks him.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Thank god, mines beating like a humming bird's wing." She mutters.

"Becuase of the walkers?"

"Something like that." She grins.

"Really not the time, Iris, plus your Dad would kill me."

"It was worth a shot."

"Yeah, well...your Dad wouldn't really approve."

"Okay, first, he's my step-dad and second, he doesn't own me."

"For now he does..." Glenn stops her as she tries to say somethng else. Another Walker passes by and they both stay silent, unmoving.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" She asks.

"Soon, Rick'll come and get us."

"It's always Rick."

"Yeah."

"It'd be nice to be the hero, just once."

"Wouldn't it?"

Hours pass before Rick finds them. "Pst, Iris, it's...code five."

"Shut up Rick, we know it's you." Iris whispers back furiously. "Any Walkers?"

"No. Is Glenn with you?"

"No, I lost him to a few tooth fairies down south, of course he's with me!"

"Iris, shut up." Glenn pushes her out from under the car and she grabs hold of Rick's hand. He hoists her up and into the truck. Glenn follows her and she is sandwhiched between them.

"How many walker's past you?"

"I don't know I fell asleep after about two and half hours." She admits.

"Yeah, you did, I'm sure I saw a heard."

"They've been hunting in packs again, should we be worried?" Iris asks them.

"No, they've always hunted in packs."

"How's my Dad? Still alive?"

"You know I'm annoyed at him too, Iris, but he's my best friend and your step-dad. Have a little respect."

"I don't care, he's not my real dad, is he?"

"That makes no difference."

"Yeah, it does. That crazy moron can go and walk into a heard of walkers for all I care."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"I don't care!" Rick stops the car. "You say one more time and I'm just going to drop you off. Here."

"Fine with me."

"Look. No one is getting dropped off here, no one is getting put into a heard of walkers and everyone needs to shut up. Now start the car and take us back to camp."

"Do what Asian boy says."

"I'm Korean."

"Yeah, and I'm southeren arabian." Iris rolls her eyes and Rick laughs at her. Rick starts the car again and drives them back to camp.

As soon as Iris steps out of the truck, Shane rushes towards her, he wraps his arms around her and checks her for any marks. "Are you okay, baby?" He asks.

"I'm fine, you idiot, get off me." She shouts.

"I'm only making sure your okay!" Shane protests. "Your mother would never forgive me if..."

"Don't talk about my Mom. You don't know what she'd want." Shane backs off and gives her a horrible fake smile. "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!" He protests.

"Your smiling, stop it." She jokes.

"Did you get it?" Dale asks them.

"Yeah, we got some food but aint much." Iris takes her backpack and throws it at him. He catches it and zips the pack open. "Enough to keep us going for the rest of this week. Maybes even longer."

"Only by a day." Glenn corrects her.

"Did you run into any walkers?" Shane asks. Iris exchanges looks with Glenn and shakes her head.

"No." She lies. "But I did run into a toilet. A chemist and most importantly...pain killers."

"Oh, god, it's not your..."

"You guessed it, it's my bite everyone's head off week." She grins at Shane.

"What does that mean, Mom?" Carl asks.

"Nothing." Lori smiles at him and shoots devil glares at Iris.

That night, Iris couldn't sleep at all. She tosses in her sleeping bag before finally giving a cry of frustration. "Iris." Glenn whispers. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too hot." In the dim light, she saw him smile. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"I'm going up now."

"Can I come with? I'll be quiet, and I'm a much better shot than you."

"Won't your Dad freak out?"

"My Dad, no, Shane? Probably, but that's the point of life, to annoy him so much he tries to push you off a cliff." Glenn laughs. "My Mom didn't have many boyfriends."

"I thought she'd be a great catch with such a lovely daughter like you, Iris."

"I know!"

"Sure, you can come up, Dale's coming off now."

"I'll get my good gun." She jokes. Dale comes off duty and Glenn leads her up to the top of the RV. He sits in the little deck chair and she sits beside him on the roof.

"Why did you lie to Shane?"

"You think he would be all to happy to know that you were within threw feet of me?"

"He'd understand with the Walkers..."

"No, as far as he's concern I'm his little girl and no one can have me."

"Considering..."

"No, no considering, I'm not three years younger than you, I'm only two."

"Are you sure?"

"Posivtive." She replies. "I don't see what his deal is, your not like the other jerks he's seen me date."

"You had a boyfriend before?"

"Don't sound so shocked, I'm hot."

"Whatever."

"Are you arguing with me?" She crosses her arms and smiles at him.

"How old was your Mom?"

"Old. Not Dale old but...old."

"How did..."

"Shane dated her once, in highschool, he thought he was my Dad. I didn't complain, he paid for my car." She grins at Glenn and he shakes his head. "And my college funds."

"You went to college?"

"For a month, yes, and then my Mom pulled me out. Said I had to 'keep with the family business' which was...obviously, running a cake shop."

"You bake?"

"Not well. Carl liked my cookies though, he was the only one."

"I doubt that."

"Do you really think I look like housewife material?"

"No, but you look like a woman who could bake."

"So I'm a woman? My Mom would've liked you, she liked asian guys."

"I'm korean."

"Whatever, she'd like you."

"Why do you hate Shane so much?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got all night."

"He left my mom after he found out she was pregnant, he thought it was his baby, and then he tried to buy me back. He's a jerk and I hate him more than I hate Walkers."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Plus, he has now tried to make my life a misery."

"C'mon, he just wants to keep you safe."

"I can do that myself."

"You seemed terrified today."

"That was just an act, I wanted to look like a damsel in distress, thought it'd make me look cute."

"You were terrified."

"So were you."

"I'm used to it."

"Yeah, yeah." She stands up and smiles at him. "I just wish they had never happened."

"Your not alone."

"I could still be at home, getting ready to run away from home, move into Rick's place. Lori kept hinting that they had a spare room, I was about to move in when all this happened."

"I was delivering pizzas."

"To cute sleep-over girls?" He gives her a half smile and nods.

"They did look pretty cute in thier silk nighties."

"Did you get to see any pillow fights?"

"No, I was just the poor guy who delivered the pizza."

"Well, Glenn, if you came up to my door I would probably cry."

"Why?"

"Your face scares me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I have nightmares all the time." She jokes.

"You'll pay for that." Glenn grabs her waist and she shrieks. "Shush." He tackles her to the roof of the RV. "Shush or we'll have walkers joining our little party."

"Sorry." She whispers. His face is just centimeters away from hers. "Your hair is so greasy."

"Thanks, I'd take a shower but I don't think you'd like zombie Glenn very much."

"I don't know until I've seen him, plus my hair isn't as greasy."

"Shush, your kind of ruining..."

"Hey! What's going on here? Your supposed to be keeping watch for walkers not trying..." Iris turns to stare at Shane.

"You dare. You say one more thing and I swear to god, Shane, I'll push into the way of a herd of Walkers."

"Get away from my daughter."

"I am not your daughter!" She climbs from under Glenn and stares at Shane.

"I'm sorry, Shane, it won't happen again." Glenn mutters.

"Is that what you were doing today?"

"No."

"I bet it was! I bet she's..."

"No, I swear, I haven't touched her Shane!" Glenn practically shouts at Shane.

"You better not have, you keep your grubby little hands off her."

"Shane! Don't tell him what to do!" Iris shouts at him. Shane gulps and clambers down the railings back into the RV. "I'm sorry Glenn, he's..."

"It's okay, I understand, I see why he's so protective."

"No. It's stupid, I'm sorry."

"Maybe we shouldn't have woken them up, it's our fault."

"Maybe we should talk tomorrow night, in the woods?"

"Iris don't be so stupid, the woods are crawling with Walkers."

"Fine, how about we find a quiet little place next time we go for food? There's got to be a place that isn't crawling with Walkers."

"I don't know, Iris, maybe we should just give this up?"

"When hell freezes over, now cheer up, little asian boy."

"Koeran."

"Whatever." She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need more supplies." She tells Rick. "I'm running out of happy pills."

"Would someone please shut her up before I do, and I'll do it permently." Daryl shouts.

"See, why couldn't my Mom have dated this amazing man, not the nutcase."

"Fine." Rick sighs. "You and Glenn should go again, you did so well last time."

"She's not going with him." Shane says from behind them.

"Yes, yes, I am."

"They're a good team, Shane, you may not like it but they keep each other safe."

"You didn't see what I did the other night, Rick, he had his mits..."

"No he didn't, as you saw we were only having a little bit of fun, but I don't think you remember what that is, do you?"

"I'll go with them, if you want, I'll follow them around."

"Rick, it'll be quicker if it's just me and him."

"They were fine last time. No Iris' were harmed in the supplies collecting." Daryl jokes.

"Give me high-five, you crazy squirrel skinn' idiot." She grins. "I like him, he's funny."

"Okay, before she gets too attached to her new friend." Rick rolls his eyes. "I'll drive them there, Shane, I'll pick them up too and I'll make sure he doesn't have any lipstick smears on him, deal?"

Shane sighs and finally says, "Fine, but I swear to god...one of these days I'll skin you both alive."

"Yet I still prefer the squrriel skinner." Iris smiles.

"Okay, I'll meet you here in an hour, if your not here by then, I'll run after the pair of you wearing a neon sign." They nod and climb out of the truck. "Oh and Iris, make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I'm not making any promises."

"Iris."

"Urg, fine." She moans. "So where to first?"

"Get you your happy pills."

"And then we'll find..."

"Maybes, Iris, this is very dangerous."

"I know, Glenn."

"Come on, down this way to Happy Pill central." He points down the alley and starts walking down it.

"What if there's walkers there?"

"Then we run faster than an armadillo on fire."

"Your getting better with those."

"It's the sweet texan Iris getting to me."

"Oh me, sugar?" She jokes.

"Shut up." He smiles at her. He takes her hand, the one with the bad burns. When the apocolpyse happened she was making pancakes, a walker had appeared in the kitchen window and she'd been so startled the batter had poured over her hand. The walker that had caused this was actually her ex-boyfriend who had also suffered burns from a fire in his home, kind of weird, right? "So, the plan is that I run in, grab your happy pills and happy pads and run back out."

"While I run after you making sure you don't get eaten by little miss Milly again."

"I didn't see her, she was tiny!"

"Which makes her more dangerous."

"Okay." Glenn lets go of her hand and opens the door. A bell chimes and they hear a roar. Iris pulls her knife from her belt, ready to find the disgusting creature. "Are you scared?" Glenn whispers.

"No, it's just an act." She whispers back. She hears a roar behind her and thrashes her knife widly. It lodges itself into the horrid head of the beast. "Jesus Christ." She mutters. She leaves the Walker and follows Glenn further into the shop. There's no more walkers in the whole shop. She grabs three boxes of pain killers and four boxes of tampons. "I need to find a toilet."

"I hate you." Glenn moans. "Can't you just do that at camp?"

"No, I gotta go...now."

"We can't..."

"Glenn. I. Gotta. Go."

"Curse your damn bladder." He moans as he drags her behind the counter. The staff toilets are unlocked and habited by a nice little skeleton. "Five seconds. Go."

"I need more-"

"Ten seconds."

"Urg. Fine."


End file.
